Many solar instruments and sundials have been previously developed but none appear to the Applicant to be similar to the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,108 describes a solar instrument having a base upon which is moveably mounted a main frame 6 that supports a ring 30 connected to a lower globe 69, an upper longitude disk 70 and an hour disk 71 located just beneath a strip or band 35 which is substantially different from the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,750 describes a clock time sundial having a base 1 with a holder 2 moveably supporting a ring segment 3 which is connected to gnomon 7 comprising a taut wire. The remaining construction is also unlike that being claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,881 discloses a sun dial having a sun slot 3 which points south. An external pointer 6 points toward the slot 3. The sun shines through opposed slots 3 and 4 (FIG. 1) to indicate time only during the daytime using pointer 3 on a scale 5 that is on the sphere itself at right angles to the slots. No moveable shadow arm or lens was provided nor is there any suggestion for reflecting light onto an outer surface of a sphere or disk. This construction appears substantially different from the present Applicant's invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,570 describes a sundial in which sunlight passes a translucent member 21 and is reflected from a planar surface 15 upwardly back toward the translucent member 21 which bears only slight similarity to the invention being claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 7,555,840 describes a device having a central lens 308but the remaining construction is substantially different from the Applicant's device. Other patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,028,813 and 4,520,572 describe sun interactive devices but their construction is not similar to the Applicant's invention. In the publication Sky & Telescope of Apr. 22, 1992, pages 365 and 366, Parkin describes an ecliptic disk supported by gnomons but there is no way suggested to find sidereal time nor a suggestion for directing a reflected or refracted light beam onto a display surface of any kind or onto a sphere or celestial disk.